


Sheer Stockings, a Little Blue Dress, and Benny's Lack of Self Control

by knightcommanderalenko



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Even more smut, F/M, Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny bought the courier a new outfit as a gift, but her wearing it affected him more than he'd ever anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheer Stockings, a Little Blue Dress, and Benny's Lack of Self Control

The number of patrons in The Tops on a Saturday night was utterly fucking ridiculous. Nikola wasn’t always one for people, so the number of hot and sweaty bodies that had swarmed into the casino like bloatflies on a corpse was almost unbearable. She’d spent a good twenty minutes persuading Benny to leave the main floor, as he wasthe type of person who seemed to need attention like she did air.

Once he finally did follow her, she swore that she’d never been more relieved. A lot of the people on the main floor, mostly the men, had not yet learnt about various forms of personal hygiene; New Vegas may be a post-apocalyptic wasteland, but that was no excuse for being entirely disgusting.

They’d set themselves up at one of the tables in the restaurant, thankfully both cooler and less packed than the floor below. Being with the owner of the casino and leader of one of the three Tribes had its perks, as paying for anything in Vegas was almost a thing of the past.

Benny, ever the gentleman – well, in this instance, anyway – placed a drink in front of her, and gave her one of his trademarked wicked grins. “What’s up, honey baby? Why’re you looking so low?”

Nikola snorted. “I’m not ‘low’, Benny; there’s just too many people.”

He placed a hand on her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. “You wanna go?”

It had meant to be a comforting gesture, but that didn’t stop him from inching his hand underneath the hem of her skirt. He hadn’t meant to, but he really was a letch at heart, and the allure of her glorious legs wrapped in the sheerest of stockings was too much for him to resist.

He waited with bated breath as Nikola processed where his hand was going. He released it with a puff as she relaxed in her chair, subtly shifting her legs to give him easier access.

“No,” she replied with a smile, “I think I’m okay, here.”

The wicked grin returned as Benny took a sip of his drink with his free hand. From how they were situated at one of the tables in the corner of the room, it would look to anyone else like they were getting cozy, but they wouldn’t be able to see the hand he had up her skirt.

His hand slid ever so slowly up her thigh. It had taken him a while, along with a good deal of caps, but the feel of her leg under the unruined silky smooth stockings was worth all of it. He’d bought her the garter belt too, naturally, so he knew what else she wore under the pretty blue dress. 

Benny’s fingers followed the thin strap of the belt up the last few centimetres of her thigh. His fingers faltered when they reached the apex of her thighs and his eyes shot up to meet hers. From the surprise that flashed across his face to the devious grin that followed it, it was clear that he had been expecting her to be wearing something other than just the belt that held her stockings up. Nikola heard no complaints, though.

“Did you forget something, pussycat, or did you do this on purpose just for me?”

His breath was hot against her ear, and it caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine. Her not wearing anything underneath her dress had been purely practical; for one, Nevada was still hot, and she didn’t know how Benny or any of the other Chairmen could stand wearing suits all day; and two, she knew that there was a chance that he’d be ripping them off anyway, so why should she even bother?

“I didn’t forget, Benny,” she replied, “I wanted to see if you’d actually find out, and then if you could last the entire night.”

Her lover seemed a little put out by this. He leant back in his chair, but his smirk never dropped. “You’re worried about me not lasting? That’s funny, baby, because ten to one, I’m not the one who’s going to beg the other to go back upstairs.”

Nikola raised an eyebrow. There was a barely concealed challenge in his little statement, and God was she going to rise to it. “You’re going to regret betting against me, Benny, but you should already know that by now.”

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. “What can I say? I’m a gambling man, baby, and I’m playing to win.”

Nikola opened her legs slightly more and gave her lover the sweetest smile. It was a dare for him to just try, and see how far he got.

Benny kept his gaze on hers as he returned his fingers to her core. He watched as her eyes slid shut as he lightly skipped over her clit. He gave it the barest of caresses, merely a tease of what was to come if she could keep her mouth shut and the volume down.

“I haven’t even properly touched you, baby, and you’re already so wet for me.”

It wasn’t a question, and both of them knew it. Benny was honestly surprised that she’d responded so fast. Maybe it was because she’d enjoyed the thrill of them potentially being caught, or because she’d anticipated this happening ever since she’d made the decision to not wear underwear. Either way, he appreciated it.

With hands deft from years of shooting and card playing, Benny gently ran a finger along her folds before gently slipping it inside. He wasn’t going to make her orgasm in one of the public floors of the casino – even he had standards – but instead push her to the edge to make her beg him to take her back upstairs. At this point, it sounded like the best plan in the world.

Nikola whined as he withdrew his finger, only to watch him readjust his trousers before slipping it back inside. The downside of them having to stay inconspicuous was that he had to keep his other hand on the table and make it seem that the hand that was up her skirt was actually in his lap.

Benny’s looked up and met the heated gaze of his lover. He saw the way her pupils had dilated, all but erasing her usual baby-blues. “You ready to fold yet, pussycat?”

Nikola scowled at him. As this was Benny, aka the leader of the Chairmen, and basically the closest thing Vegas had to a king since Mr. House had _disappeared,_ she’d expected him to attract attention in everything he did. Unfortunately, she’d severely underestimated how good he was at being inconspicuous, and her pride was paying for it.

“No.”

Her defiance in the face of defeat made Benny’s looming victory taste all the sweater.

“You sure?”

He saw her expression waver as he added a second finger alongside the first. The feeling of her wrapped lovingly around him had made it feel like his trousers were two sizes too tight. If this went on for much longer, there was going to be no way he’d be able to get to the elevator without one of the patrons, or God forbid one of the other Chairmen, noticing the rather-telling bulge.

He withdrew his fingers from her, giving her a look of apology when she complained, before readjusting her skirt. Thankfully, he’d stolen a handful of napkins from the bar, and quickly wiped his hands before he stood, pulling Nikola up with him, and moved towards the elevators.

“So you lost, then?” She asked, linking one of her arms with his.

Benny snorted. “Nah, baby, I think we drew even.”

They waited surprisingly patiently for the centuries old elevator to make its way down to their floor. Sometimes the slow speed in which the elevator travelled was a blessing, but this time, not so much. Benny noticed Nikola standing in a way so that she could covertly rub her thighs together to get some sort of friction there again, and honestly, he wasn’t much better. The only problem for him was that there was no way he could adjust himself again without drawing the unwanted attention of the other people around them.

When the doors finally opened with a rusty squeak, Nikola all but pushed him inside and jammed the button to make them close again. As soon as they had, she grabbed his tie and jerked him towards her. Her lips met his with a passion that he hadn’t seen in a lady until he’d met her – well, until he’d failed to actually kill her, and then she came and surprisingly didn’t try to kill him back. He still wasn’t entirely sure how that’d happened - maybe the bullet had scrambled her brains or something, he didn’t know - but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining now.

It took a while for the elevator to reach the thirteenth floor, which gave Nikola plenty of time to remove as much of his clothing as was publically appropriate. It was unlikely that anyone would actually be on the thirteenth floor as nearly the entire level was taken up by their private apartment, but still, they really didn’t want to take any chances.

With his tie hanging off his shoulders, his hair haphazardly sticking up, and his jacket hanging off her arm, there would be no doubt in anyone’s mind what had happened in the elevator, and what was going to happen when they reached their room. It was times like this where Benny was happy some of the lesser Chairmen were fucking useless at their jobs, as the ones who were meant to be hanging around in the corridor were nowhere to be seen.

Like before, as soon as the door to their apartment had clicked closed, Nikola had him pressed up against it. She was a lot more aggressive than all of the other broads he’d ever been with, and there was something about her and her actions that set his heart to racing. It was almost like he was never quite sure if she was going to kiss or slap him.

Nikola dropped his jacket and kicked it out of the way, before ripping his tie off and doing the same. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once; behind his neck and twisting the short strands around her fingertips; raking through his hair and making it even more dishevelled than before; unbuttoning his shirt; or sneaking their way up his chest.

Somehow, she’d manhandled him backwards and all the way into their shared bedroom. His legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell with a huff, bouncing once or twice on the springy mattress. Benny watched almost in awe as his girl whipped the dress over her head, not bothering with the zip at the back, nor with her heels or stockings.

She stalked over to him, her hips swaying dangerously, and Benny felt his mouth go dry. He was in awe of her; she was the most gorgeous broad he’d ever seen, oh so dangerous, and knew her way around both a shotgun and a stage.

Benny sat up to reach for her, to bring her down upon him, but was shot down immediately when she placed one hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him back into the mattress.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nikola asked, her voice dangerously low.

Benny looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow. “Wanting to touch my girl?”

Nikola chuckled. “You can wait.”

The hand that had pushed him down hadn’t moved, and Benny felt a perfectly shaped nail scratch a faint line down his chest. He would never understand how she managed to keep them like that; painted the brightest shade she could find in the Mojave wasteland, and long enough to make his hair stand on end. Her fingers looked like they’d never seen a day’s work in their life, which he knew was completely fucking lie. He’d seen them gripped around the shaft of her shotgun as she sent well placed shots through raiders and radscorpians alike.

Benny would freely admit that he was a piece of work, and hey, she’d used them on him before.

Nikola was sat on his thighs and traced patterns idly all over his skin. He’d technically won the bet, like he knew he probably would, and he knew that she was going to make him pay for it.

Her teasing fingers travelled their way down his chest, lightly skipping over the muscles she passed along the way, until they reached the top of his trousers. His jacket, shirt, and tie had been tossed aside as soon as they’d found their way back to their room, and knowing Nikola, had probably ended up strewn across the kitchen floor.

Nikola popped the button and was just about to pull down the zipper when she stopped. Benny looked at her, confused, until she shuffled around, giving him a great view of her back and the curve of her arse, and took his shoes and socks off. In the heat of the moment, he’d all but forgotten about those, but he was glad that she’d remembered. It would have been awkward for the both of them if he couldn’t actually get his trousers off whenever she eventually let him.

His half-unzipped trousers did little to dissuade the pressure constricting his groin. With a huff, Benny bucked his hips up, hoping that Nikola would take the hint. From the scathing look she gave him over her shoulder, he assumed that she did and was probably going to make him lie there and suffer through it a little while longer.

“You’re such an impatient man, Benny,” she said, turning all the way around again. Her smile was sickly sweet, and it didn’t bode well.

“You’re gorgeous, pussycat,” he replied with a groan. “You can’t blame a man for being eager.”

Something about what he said caused her sickly sweet smile to drop off her face, only to be replaced with one that looked a lot more genuine. Benny wasn’t sure why what he’d said would be at all significant to her, but hell, he wasn’t complaining about it; not when it meant she’d completely undone his trousers and pulled them, along with his underwear, off and flung them across the room.

Benny bit back a moan when Nikola took him in her hands. He hadn’t been expecting it, not when she’d been in a teasing mood before.

“It’s okay,” she said softly, “no one’s going to hear you but me.”

As much as he would never admit it, that was slightly reassuring. Benny knew that he was a lot more bluster than he was action, and so the idea of someone overhearing them was rather abhorrent. Well, he was fine with the Chairmen overhearing him, as he knew some of them had done so with other women in the past, but Nikola was different. She was special to him, and hell, it scared him more than anything else in the world.

Nikola’s talented fingers and her hot breath in his ear hurtled him towards completion faster than he really would have liked. They had all the time in the world; no one would even dream about disturbing them, yet it felt like they’d only just begun and he was already bucking into her hands like a teenager.

Benny opened his eyes – when had he closed them? -  and pushed Nikola’s hands away. “You go any further, baby doll, and tonight’s gonna be very short.”

Nikola pouted, but reluctantly released him. Benny guessed he was lucky that his girl actually liked pleasuring him, but on the other hand it meant that there was a chance that he wouldn’t be able to draw things out as much as he would like. However, if their antics in the casino had been any indication, Nikola was well and truly ready enough, and Benny wasn’t honestly sure how much longer he could last. He was incredibly hard; a pearly drop of pre-cum beading on his tip. He ached for her in more ways than one.

Nikola scrambled up his body before raising herself up on her thighs above him. Benny placed his hands on her waist, indicating his support in more ways than just physical, as she lowered herself onto him.

She was so hot and wet around him, and every inch that slid inside her felt even more wonderful than the last. Benny could feel her walls lovingly constrict his cock, and her every move changed the way she felt around him. From the position they were in, Nikola dictated almost everything; she could control the speed which she moved above him, and all Benny could really do was make sure she didn’t topple over.

Her initial pace was agonisingly slow. It wasn’t that she was getting used to the feeling of him inside her, but it was far more likely that she was doing it to mercilessly tease him. Benny was already painfully hard inside her, and all he wanted on this slightly-charred earth was to bury himself in her over and over until they were both shaking and completely out of breath. But, with her on top, it was something she wouldn’t let him do.

Eventually, Nikola picked up the pace, and boy was Benny glad that she did. As much as he enjoyed the view of her tits bouncing every time she moved above him, she really wasn’t moving fast enough for his liking.

It was because of his desperation that Benny tightened his grip on Nikola’s waist and held her up, effectively keeping her from descending on his cock again. He shot her his trademark wicked grin, one that he usually reserved especially for poker games and that implied that he knew he was going to win. “Game over, baby.”

Nikola cocked her eyebrow before letting out a startled shriek as he pulled her body towards his own. Benny wrapped his arms around her, then, and rolled, tucking her underneath him. He took both of her hands in his and held them to the mattress, while his other roamed down her body, exploring all the places she hadn’t allowed him to touch before.

Using his free hand, Benny quickly lined himself back up with her and entered her again, resuming their previous pace. With Benny now leaning over her, the change in angle which he entered her made him reach places than he hadn’t done before.

Her legs locked around the small of his back, and Benny could feel the silky material of the stockings she still wore catch on his skin. In his desire-induced haze, he’d forgotten that she’d kept the garter belt and stockings on just for him. As much as he liked the softness of her skin, there was something else about what little she still wore that, if possible, sent all the rest of the blood in his body rushing to his already hard cock.

The sound of skin meeting skin bounced off the dingy casino walls, and mingled in with the moans and whimpers that left them. Nikola called out his name when Benny increased the pace, and arched her hips high under his to meet his every thrust. She was close, so close, and she knew that she would pull him over the edge with her.

Benny shifted more of his weight onto the hand that held hers, and moved the other down to where they joined. After a second of searching, he rubbed at her clit, harder than he had done before, causing her to writhe underneath him, and keen out his name one final time.

Nikola clenched down upon him as she rode out her orgasm. She was so hot and so wet, and the way her muscles rippled around him made Benny swear that he almost saw stars. Her walls fluttered around him repeatedly, almost like they were coaxing an orgasm of his own. It was the feel of her around him, plus his lover’s tiny whimpers and moans of pleasure that finally drew him over the edge as well.

Benny felt his arms tremble as he let out a final groan above his lover. He knew that he should move to avoid falling directly onto her, but he couldn’t find the energy to do it. With the last of his willpower, he withdrew one final time and pushed himself off of her, and landed beside her on the bed with a thump.

Nikola, faring slightly better than he was, persuaded him to roll over, giving her access to the spot on his chest reserved just for her.

Once she’d wriggled in, she pressed lazy kisses onto the side of his neck, and toyed with the smattering of hair on his chest. Benny’s arm wrapped around her back, and pressed her into his side. Even post-orgasm, he was still enraptured by her curves, and the softness of her skin against his. It made no sense for someone’s skin to be as soft as hers in the middle of a post-apocalyptic wasteland, yet here she was, pressed against him, smiling lazily as her fingers toyed with the muscles of his chest.

When her kisses to his neck and collarbone slowed, and the fingers trailing over him had all but stopped, Benny was sure she’d fallen asleep. However, when Nikola let out a quiet giggle that sent a tiny puff of warm air straight onto his neck, he knew that wasn’t the case.

Benny looked down at her, confused. He wasn’t sure if he’d done something to cause her to laugh, or even worse, that she was laughing at him. “You gonna enlighten me, baby?”

Her light gaze met his darker one and she smiled. “I just remembered what I said to get you to sleep with me that first time.”

Benny honestly couldn’t remember much of that conversation, except that he had been mighty surprised that the woman who he’d shot in the head was a) alive, b) had tracked him down, c) was not trying to kill him, and d) was actually propositioning him instead, while being fully aware of what he’d done.

“I used this god-awful line about being a courier, and wanting to handle your package,” she explained. “It’s been months since and I still can’t believe it worked.”

A smile of his own spread over Benny’s face. “It worked because you seemed like the type of broad who knew how to handle a good package,” he said, teasing her. “I wasn’t wrong.”

Nikola poked him in the side, earning a yelp from her lover as he tried to wriggle away from her finger. “You’re a piece of work, Benny.”

He laughed again and bent down to kiss the top of her head. “I’m not denying that, baby, you know you love me for it.”

Benny saw her smile and stretch upwards to press their lips together. The kiss was slow and lazy as the ones she’d planted against his neck just a few minutes before. “God knows why, but yeah, I do.”

He smiled into the kiss and pressed her body even closer. As strange as it seemed, Benny would never regret shooting that unknown courier in the cemetery outside Goodsprings. Well, he did regret the part where he damn near killed her, because he knew from experience that being shot was fucking painful, but in other ways, he didn’t. Mainly because it meant that she would have never come to find him, they never would have slept together in a strange night where he swore he was going to die at some point, and he would have never met the woman who’d changed his life in more ways than one.


End file.
